


做你的王

by cstKJJK



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK





	做你的王

宫里桃花纷飞，走廊上花香满溢，不知情者当圣人偏爱，殊不知皆为讨心上人喜欢

＂吾皇万岁吾皇万万岁＂  
一日早朝，大臣们在殿前跪拜

＂众爱卿平身，朕听闻礼部有事想上奏？＂  
年轻帝皇坐下后便抬手示意，皇上说话带着笑意，朝堂上众臣交头接耳似乎在讨论该不该上奏某件事，不过还没等大伙决定谁要出头，礼部尚书就被皇上点名

＂臣等认为皇上继位已过半年，是该立后...＂  
礼部尚书汗涔涔地说完话后，朝廷之上一口大气都无人敢出，当初皇上一继位颁布的第一条律令便是尽废后宫，皇太后换子给皇上太大的冲击，皇上不愿再见这些事，于是大刀阔斧地废除后宫，不过除了几名亲近大臣无人知道废后宫的原因，城里百姓有的忧有的喜，忧的人认为皇上被妖言魅惑，喜的人认为皇家也有真情，心羡能被圣上钟情，今日众臣商议上奏立后，他们也担心触皇上逆鳞

＂立后啊...朕想听听李相的看法＂  
皇上眉宇带着笑意转向跪坐在靠自己最近的宰相，李泌，皇上一手撑着头望着对方

＂臣认为...皇上是该立后了！＂  
李泌呈跪拜姿势没有抬头，所以他并没有看见皇上眼里形成的赤色风暴

＂这样啊朕的家务事，爱卿们还真是操心，那就由李相来帮朕操办这事吧！还有人对这事儿有异议吗？没事早朝就到这，朕乏了退朝＂  
无人敢抬头望向龙颜，从声音就能听出来皇上生气了，非常生气的那种，大伙正不知该如何是好时，李泌便起身往外头走，想把小女嫁进宫里的大臣们纷纷追了上去，李泌不予理会径自离去，不过李必才刚走出议政殿便被皇上的贴身小太监请了过去  
＂李相，皇上请您进内殿一趟＂

＂知道了＂  
李泌毫无起伏的嗓音让小太监有些紧张，小太监服侍皇上已久，他知道李相和皇上自幼一起长大，两人是好君臣也是好兄弟，不过他曾见过李相被皇上拥在怀里，小太监不明白何谓谈情，但皇上一眼瞥过来他也只能把疑问吞心里

内殿，清俊的皇帝意兴阑珊地翻着卷宗，心里头愤愤不平，皇帝感觉自己真的要气死了，这个臭李泌怎么能要自己立后，明明知道自己钟情于谁

当年皇帝还是太子时，皇子们都在太学院读书太子也不例外，太学院大部分人顾忌着他的身分都不同他玩一块，要不就是有目的的接近他，小太子知道自己肩负重任却还是感觉孤独，小李泌比太子小三岁，不过因为小李泌天资聪颖，当时的李相早早就把他送进太学院，也就开始了两人的熟识

小李泌和小太子两人一起读经一起学礼习武，待两人慢慢长大后李泌开始和太子保持距离，李泌说君臣间的距离不能横越，太子说我们之间从来不只是君臣

皇帝在殿前回想起了过去，想到两人儿时稚嫩的模样不由得扬起嘴角，后来想到李必不再和他一起，时时都要躲开他便扁起嘴巴，一旁等皇帝回神等了许久的李泌就这样静静地看着他，如果皇帝抬头一定能看见此刻的李泌眉宇如此温柔嘴角的小坑微微地陷下，这样的静谧直到皇帝回过神才被打断

＂李泌，你真要给朕找皇后？＂  
皇上没多说什么李泌就明白这家伙是一时半刻哄不好了，只有在皇上不开心时才会特意用朕来膈应他，私下皇上从不称自己朕

＂皇上，您身在皇室不得无后，继位已逾半年实在不该再．．．啊＂  
皇上看着李泌恭敬地跪在自己面前，胸口一把火更是炽烈燃烧，不待李泌说完话，皇上就走上前将李泌从地上抱起来抗在肩上，不顾李泌的惊呼拍打直直往寝宫走去

＂你把刚刚说的话再跟朕说一次！＂  
皇上将人丢到龙床上不等李泌反应又欺身而上，两人的鼻尖几乎抵在一起

李泌当然不可能再说一次，此时守着寝宫的侍婢和太监都退到殿外根本无人搭理自己，在这种时候李泌只想从心，李泌轻轻地把唇瓣靠近皇上，两唇相触皇上也不再忍耐，皇上含住自己送上门的柔软，细细舔舐后用舌尖撬开齿列，两舌在湿软的口中竞逐，皇上的手往下游移不由得埋怨朝服之厚重，一点一点拨开露出白玉般肌肤，皇上爱不释手地流连每吋，直到抚过两点茱萸，李泌眉头轻颤来不急吞不下去的嘤咛还是被皇上捕捉到，李泌的双眼已蒙上水雾，他有些爱怜地抚过皇上的眉眼，这是他的王，他搁在心尖上的人，他哪里舍得让出去，但眼前人先是百姓的皇才是他的爱人

两人的关系恢复亲密是在前些日子皇上的生辰上，举国欢庆之余朝中大臣也纷纷送上寿礼，李泌贵为丞相也得送上大礼，不过是在皇上喝醉后请李泌到自己寝宫礼物才送上，今年正值皇上弱冠，两人年幼时曾经约定弱冠之时要为对方完成一个心愿

＂李泌你还记得我们的约定吗？＂  
微醺的皇上争着迷茫的眼神望着自己的宰相，嘴角向下扁，人人都说君王想要什么就能拥有什么，那为什么他的小狐狸离他越来越远

＂臣当然记得，臣就是来问皇上想要什么礼物？＂  
李泌看不得他的帝王这般，他坐下来柔声问道

＂我不想要那些礼物只想要你，想要你不要再和我保持距离，这里会痛＂  
皇上努力聚焦的双眼看见身着碧绿的李泌缓缓靠近他，皇上伸手拉过李泌的手贴到自己胸口

＂皇上此举于礼不合，臣不得冒犯龙体＂  
早在李泌的手被皇上拉住，他的耳根就开始泛红，感觉全身的热度都往手掌聚集，他们不能如此万万不该

＂你别再自称臣，我都没说朕了！＂  
一句句的君臣听得皇上心烦，他最恨李泌因为君臣关系和他远离

＂我．．．我们不该这样＂  
李泌挣脱开被贴在皇上胸口的手，明明是皇上说他会痛怎么自己也开始觉得疼痛难耐

＂如果这个心愿你做不到，天候不早了李相回府吧＂  
皇上转身往龙床走去，酒醒得差不多了，却心痛到不想再多言，如果李泌刚刚还是疼痛难耐，那现在他的心已然成碎片，明明是自己要推开人，怎么皇上让自己走却感觉寸步难行

＂我答应过会完成你的心愿，我．．．不会再特意躲你了＂  
李泌叹了口气说完这段话，因为他背对着皇上并没有看到对方勾起的嘴角，前一刻才走回龙床的男人又一蹦一跳地跑回来抱住李泌，被人拥抱在怀里的感觉真的很好，李泌心想就投降吧，从五岁开始就中了这毒，竟然躲不开不如好好在一起，但两人之间横着君臣，就像一根刺梗在李泌的心里

那个夜晚皇上收获了最美好的生辰大礼，李泌不只是他的宰相更是他的心头宝，也许自古君王皆多情，但他相信自己不一样，早在八岁那年小李泌就大摇大摆住在他心上

李泌陷入前段时间的回忆，皇上忿忿地戳着李泌的小脸蛋，李泌失神的双眼才重新聚焦回到压在自己身上作乱的人，皇上似乎不甘自己的热情被忽视，更加变本加厉地欺负小狐狸，皇上手往下探握住小狐狸的小宝贝，李泌也不惶多让就想伸手去抓龙根，不过皇上的朝服也还没褪下，只有自己光溜溜地，李泌想挣脱开皇上的手，却不小心触到了敏感，瞬间软了手脚又瘫回床褥，皇上勾起嘴角在李泌的耳边说，用嘴巴帮我脱下来

＂你变态啊！＂  
李泌本就羞红的脸蛋更是找不着一处白，李泌气息不稳地靠近皇上的胸膛，往下咬住腰带，百官的朝服是厚重，但皇上的更是繁杂，不能用手脱让李泌更心急难耐，一滴滴汗落下，皇上不管李泌脱衣的艰难手边的套弄持续不停，直到李泌迎来高潮整个人软倒在皇上的身上，皇上才放过他自己把朝服脱下，李泌像是复仇般张嘴就咬住皇上还隔着中衣的胸口小点，皇上一抽气又把李泌放倒回龙床上

＂小狐狸，你今天一天怕是别想离开这了＂  
＂皇上！不得白日宣淫啊！＂  
＂我不只要白日宣淫还要日日宣淫！＂  
＂你昏君啊！别咬！啊．．．呜别戳了．．慢点＂

两人直到用午膳都没离开过龙床，外头侍婢与太监也不敢靠近半步，直到两人一同到了高潮才缓过劲来，皇上紧紧拥住李泌，皇上有很多话想问，明明爱我为什么总要把我外退，当今天下哪里不是归自己所管，怎么可能连保护心上人给他一个名分都做不到，面对朝中各方势力确实君王有很多不可为之，但他相信自己有能力用别的方法解决那些需要靠立后才能解决的事

＂李泌，我是百姓的王，但我更想做你的王你的爱人，爱你不耽误我爱民如子，宠你不耽误我施仁政啊！我不想立后，我做不到不爱她还要把她放在我身边最重要的位置＂  
皇上埋在李泌的颈肩，他是王却非无所不能，关乎情爱他也不过是凡人

＂皇上，可是我已经挑好皇后名册了，不知道你喜不喜欢一个叫李泌的，京城人家里三代为相，五官端正，天资聪颖饱读诗书，可还满意？＂  
早在听到皇上说的李泌就红了眼眶，他们都是凡人只是相爱

＂你再说下去，小狐狸的尾巴都要翘上天了！不过我朝没立过男后就不知道这个李泌愿不愿意成为第一个．．．＂  
皇上笑得眉眼弯弯，看在李泌眼里他想天上星星也不过如此了吧！眼前人是他的王他的君他的爱还是小狐狸的主人

＂当然愿意！＂

后来那天皇上还是没起床处理政务，有家室的第一天皇上忙着耕耘，直到被宰相踢到床下骂他昏君，皇上才满脸春光地叫太监把卷宗拿来寝宫，今天的一切太像做梦，他怕一个不留神，一切就消失

大婚之日，我朝第一位宰相皇后李必诞生，日后数十载帝后鹣鲽情深，大施仁政百年天下太平


End file.
